Like a Virgin
by dragonfly-child
Summary: RemusSirius. Sirius gives Remus a little surprise one day after a hard day of school


People...I am well aware that Madonna wasn't in the 70's. Lets make pretend that this song was, kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, the song Like a Virgin, or the song Yellow Submarine.

It was now 8:30 at night that cold fall night and it had been a long cruel day for Remus Lupin. Double Potions. Partnered up with Severus Snape. Not the best thing in the world...at all. Then having to write an essay for Charms, and an essay for Transfiguration, both having to be at least 2 feet in length totally drained all the energy out of him.

Remus flopped himself down on the Gryffindor dormitory sofa and sighed happily, giving his body and mind some rest. Thank God this day was over. At least he could get some rest tonight, perhaps sleep in tomorrow morning for an extra five minutes hoping James and Sirius wouldn't attempt to wake him by jumping up and down on his bed singing "We All Live in a Yellow Submarine".

Oh what a morning that would be...he could just imagine it.

"WAKE UP REMMIE!" Sirius would shriek happily as he felt a giant figure pounce on top of him, waking him from his slumber.

"Yeah, Moony!" James would giggle, also jumping on Remus' bed.

And then, in harmony, they both prance about Remus bed and sing;

"_in the town, where I was born  
lived a man, who sailed to sea,_

_and he told, us of his life,_

_in the land, of submarines**"**_

"I'm trying to sleep, you guys!" Remus would muffle into his pillow, still half asleep angrily, but the duet would keep singing on.

"_WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE,  
YELLOW SUBMARINE!  
YELLOW SUBMARINE!_"

"YOU GUYS! STOP!" Remus would shriek, sitting up, fiercely grabbing his pillow, threatening to whack them with the pillow.

"_WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE,  
YELLOW SUBMARINE!  
YELLOW SUBMARINE!_"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M SERIOUS YOU GUYS-"

But alas they two would sing on and on until Remus finally heaved his carcass out of bed to get ready for the morning.

Oh yes, what a morning that would be.

He heaved himself off the crimson colored sofa and wearily climbed his way up the stairs leading to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory.

As he opened the door to the dorm room, he came face to face with total darkness. That was odd, usually Peter or James was up here doing homework. Curious.

Suddenly, a familiar introduction to a song he knew began to play loudly.

"What the f-"Remus began, but then the lights suddenly turned on, and to his amazement, he saw Sirius dressed in leather pants and a tight black shirt leaning against his bed.

"Sirius, what's all this a-"but before Remus could finish, Sirius began to _**sing**. _

"_I made it through the wilderness_

_some how I made it throooough!_

_didn't know how lost I was_

_until I found yoooou!_"

As Sirius sang (what a beautiful voice he had), he walked so sexily over to Remus and as he got closer and closer Remus got more nervous. He didn't know what to say! He didn't know how to act!

"_I was beat_

_incomplete_

_I'd been had, I was sad and bluuuue_

_but you made me feeeeel_

_yeah you maaaaade me feel_

_shiny and neeeeew!_" sang Sirius in his oh so sexy voice. (swoon)

Now, him and Remus were now only an inch apart, their body's barley touching each others, too shocked to move, Remus could only look Sirius' body up and down. He was wearing tight black leather and a tight black shirt. Oh God. How hot.

"_like a virgin_

_touched for the very first time_

_like a viiiiiirgin_

_when your heartbeats_

_next to mine_"

And before Remus could get a word in, Sirius was now pinning Remus up against the boys' dorm wall, singing softly into his ear. For some reason, he didn't find it uncomfortable being here, being sexually held against a wall by his best friend. He actually...enjoyed it, so he smiled.

"_gunna give you all my love boy  
my fear is fading fast_

_been saving it all for you_

_cause only love can last_"

Just then, Sirius closed the remaining space in between their faces, giving Remus an intoxicating kiss on the lips, but quickly had to break the kiss on account of the next verse he had to sing. Remus silently cursed to the song.

"_you're so fine, and you're mine!  
make me strooong, yeah you make me boold_

_oh your love thawed ooout  
yeah, your love thawed ooooout  
What was scared and coooooold!_"

As Sirius sang he bounced playfully and sexily over to the closest bed, which happened to be James', and like a child, he jumped on it, smiling seductively to Remus, inviting him on the bed to join him.

"_like a virgin  
touched for the very first time  
like a virgiiiiiin  
with your heartbeat  
next to miiiine_"

Remus decided to play along and pounced on the bed with Sirius, smiling with excitement, for he could never tell was Sirius' was going do next, that was the beauty of him.

"_ooooooh, woooooah, wooooah_"

As Sirius sang the notes with a sloppy grin on his face, he slowly began to strip off Remus' shirt, and when he was done, he started to take off his, revealing his toned stomach, unlike Remus' flat belly. But to Sirius, it looked as if he was loving minute of it, his eyes widening when he saw Remus' chest.

"Oh Gods Siri- I never knew you were so...oh...Gods!" Remus moaned, just looking at Sirius made him go crazy. Sirius only continued grinning and presses his chest to Remus', continuing to sing.

"_you're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'cause you made me feeeeeel  
yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hiiiiiiiide_"

And with that, Sirius quickly pressed Remus down on the bed, Sirius on top of Remus stroking his stomach, oh how soothing if felt, and Remus let out a soft whimper of pleasure.

"_like a virgin  
touched for the very first time  
like a virgin  
with your heartbeat  
next to mi_-"

But obviously Sirius couldn't finish the rest of the song, he hungrily began to cover Remus' neck with starving kisses, groaning with every kiss.

"OH REMMIE-"Sirius said in between kisses. "You won't. Believe how long. I've waited. For this, OH GOD."

Remus was tiered of the kisses Sirius save giving his neck and not his lips, so he took Sirius' face in his hands and brought it to his face, snogging him like there was no tomorrow.

After a few moments of passionate-ness and stripping of clothes, they two lay naked panting on the bed in silence.

"Hey Siri?" Remus asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, love?"

"Why Madonna?"

"uh-"

But before Sirius could answer Remus' question, the boy's dorm room door slammed open and there stood James, broomstick in hand, jaw wide open staring at his two bare nude friends, in HIS bed.

"I'm not going to ask." James said, shutting the door, pretending as if nothing had happened.


End file.
